Life is strange
by life is normal
Summary: I will give a shout out to skiretehfox on tumblr for giving me this Idea of a story, If they read this I would like to know what they think and what I need to improve on. Mike meets the Maxine caulfield the middle child of the caulfield family.


mike slauson, a guy nice guy who meets Maxine caulfield.

Chapter 1

Mike is 20 year's old from North Dakota and was no stranger to cold as shit weather. Brown hair and brown eye's, 5 foot 8. He had a figure that girl's would look at, he also had his flaws, like the scar and burn's on the upper left side of his face, a large scar going over his bad left eye. Mike had been a volunteer firefighter for a small town in buffalo, ND, one bad grain elevator fire burned his face. Mike was secretly a millionaire who didn't like to sit on hiss ass and do nothing. He typically wore his old bunker jacket in the winter, he also wore blue jeans and steel toe boots. He liked old country music from Wallon Jennings to the oak ridge boys, sometimes you could see him sporting an old cowboy hat. He hated parties and never drew attention to himself, he would go play pool in the dorm's game room with a couple other guys, but tonight he decided to hit the sack early.

Mike woke up at 2 in the morning to the sound of a fire alarm. "God dammit". he threw on some clothes and grabbed his jacket. He looked around and grabbed his dorm key. As he walked out the door he saw the guys on his floor leaving their room's and heading for the stairway. Mike locked his door and followed the heard downstairs. He turned to see a friend of his walking next to him. "Who the hell hosts a fire drill at 2 in the morning?" Mike asked his friend named Joey.

"I dont know, but somebody is getting their asses chewed out." As they entered the main area where the guys dorm meets the girls dorm, A large amount of smoke was seen at the far end of the women's dorm. "Looks like one of the science major girl's was working on homework, Shit looks like we are going to be outside for awhile. Maybe we can stop at the 24 hour's diner near the edge of town?" Mike and joey decided headed out to the parking lot where the RA's need to do head counts.

During this time, mike looked at a girl wearing nothing but a tank top, small black shorts, and flipflops, needless to say the girl was freezing and nobody was helping. Mike decided to be a nice guy and walked over to the girl, the girl didn't notice him, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around her.

"Oh my god!" the girl jumped and ran her arms up and felt the jacket being placed around her. When she turned around, mike saw the girl had bright purple eye's, mike remembered that she was the most popular student on campus, Maxine Caulfield, she had 2 other sisters that people said they were all 2 years difference between both sister's, ironically all named 3 girls have max in the beginning of their name.

The girl stared dumbfound at mike for several minutes, she never seen this scared man before, yet he just wrapped a jacket around her. The guy just stared at her,"um, thank you." The guy smiled and held out his hand. "I'm mike, If you want you can get in my truck and warm up." Maxine was curious about him, she hadn't noticed this guy before and decided to try to get to know him better, so she gave him one of her award winning smiles.

"Sure, would you mind if I brought my roommate with me?" She said this to try to see if he was hitting on her or not, a good way to get a reading on his personality, she didn't expect his response.

"sure, me and my friend were planning on heading out to the 24 hour diner nearby." The look in his eye's, err eye, didn't show any anger, sadness or happy, Instead his look reminded her of a caring parent. He turned around and listened and started to watch the girl's dorm go up in flames. More firetrucks arrived and the students were going in different directions, some were going to crash with friends or family that lived nearby and invited other people with them.

Maxine took this as her que to grab her roommate and headed over to the guy who invited her to an very early breakfast. She grabbed Stella and walked over to where the guy and another long haired blonde guy were standing. She took look at the guy's truck. A 2010 Ford F-150 with blue paint. It was dirty from the sand they had been putting on the road to prevent Ice. There were dent's in the side of the truck, they weren't noticeable until she got really close to the truck. Also the truck was running and had country music blasting from the speakers, ugh who likes country music?"

Mike could tell from the girl's face that she wasn't impressed with the choice of music, he didn't give a shit, but for tonight he decided to turn it off. He helped the girl's inside the truck which had a just in case kit under the seats. the interior had fabric instead of leather, mike hated leather seats in trucks, it made it hell to sit in while driving in any weather. He turned to maxine who had the 'pleasure' of sitting in the passenger seat. "passenger pick's the radio station." mike says to Maxine, she changes the station to a pop music station and turns the music all the way to 50. Joey and stella were talking up a storm in back, maxine looked around the interior of the truck to see the floor had dirt, rocks and what looked to be some form of bean on the it, the center consol was full of change, she looked at mike who's gaze was fixed on the road.

A car suddenly cut's into their lane and mike rolls down the window and sticks his head out. "HEY FUCKWAGON, WHAT THE FUCKING FUCK WAS THAT FUCKERY! PUT DOWN YOUR FUCKING PHONE AND FOCOUS ON THE FUCKING ROAD YOU SON OF A FUCKING WHORE!" Joey and stella were dying of laughter in the back seat, Maxine could only count the amount of times that he said some form of the work fuck, 7 or 8 times at least. He rolled up his window and saw the shocked look on maxine's face, " pardon my french" he said and kept driving to the diner.

The diner had an 1990's feel to it, There were few people in the parking lot, so service would be quick by the looks of it. Mike pulled into a spot that the spots next to it empty. It was then that maxine's cell phone started to ring, when she looked it was her older sister maximus. "Hello sis... yea i'm fine... no my dorm was on the other side of the building." Mike opened his door and decided to wait for maxine. It looked like she was in a heated argument with what appeared to be her older sibling. "Yea, Love you to sis.. bye." She hung up the phone and sighed to herself, her older sister wanted to her to come home for the weekend to make sure she was okay, she said no and said she had friends that would help her until the dorm's opened again.

As she got out she saw that mike was waiting outside patiently, she also noticed that he didn't have his jacket. It took her a minute to figure out that she was still wearing the old jacket."family?" he asked

"Yea, my sister wanted to know if I wanted to come home for the weekend, seeing that part of the domrs had burnt down because of brooke's late night 'homework'." Brooke had was a very good science student and had a series of chemicals in her lab for lab experaments. "I guess they will be looking at her for the fire, anyways, you promised me breakfast." she said with a smirk on her face. his face hasn't changed, he had only a serious face on that didn't seem to change, he opened the door for her and let her inside.

They saw that joey and stella had found a booth in the corner near the tv, the fire had made the local news. Stella sighed," It looks like they will have to close the female dorm's the rest of the year, where are we supposed to stay?" The school didn't have any spare dorms for the students and were looking for places to put them. Mike and Joey looked at each other, it seemed that they could read each others minds.

"What are the chances that the guys at the dorms are 'inviting' the girls a place to stay?" Joey asks. A look in his eye tha tmade mike frown at him.

"Joey, believe it or not people dont think with their dicks." Mike says, "Though I think the school will be a bit more open to the idea of mixing the girls in with the guys. I might be cramped, but I think they will allow it. But It might be a bit cramped." mike was quiet for 2 minutes before speaking again. "I know a number of guys in the dorm have rooms to themselves, The school will start making people who sleep in single dorms to live with other single dorm people." It was then maxine spoke up.

"That would free up some space for 2 or 3 girls to live in a dorm room. That would solve part of the school's problems." After awhile, their food came. Mike had ordered pancakes, while maxine and the others ordered waffles. Maxine kept observing mike,'he seem's like a gental caring type of guy, yet he looks like he could snap at you for doing something very stupid, and know I am getting way to involved in this.' she thought to herself, turning her attention back to her breakfast. Maxine loved waffles, as did her sisters, each week they would take turns making breakfast. her older sister always had problems with the waffle maker, they had gone through at least 8 waffle makers in 2 years because her sister would get mad and chuck them at the walls or out the window.

After an hour and a half of eating, they decided to go back to he dorms and find that they started letting the guys back into the dorms, some of them letting the girls stay in the dorms with them. Stella decided to go to another girl's apartment. joey left to go back to his dorm to sleep. Leaving maxine with mike. It was then she realized that she didn't have anywhere to sleep until morning. As if reading her mind mike looked at her and said,"I have an extra bed in my dorm, you are free to use it. I can get you an extra pillow and blanket to use." his voice was stern but she could tell that mike was trying to help.

"Thank you, I guess it will have to do." Mike and maxine left the truck and went inside. Mike opened his door and let maxine inside. She looked around and saw a variety of items laying around. An old firefighting helmet, 55 inch tv with a ps4, and a guitar were some of the items that stood out. "You have a nice room, but why only take up half the space in the room?"

"I never expected to get a room to myself and I always wondered if I was going to get a roommate. So I only took up the space that I needed, anyways I'll get you some fresh sheets and a blanket." he walked over to his closet and started to look for spare sheets for her to use. She sat on the bed and started to go through her social media pages. Many of her relatives were wanting to know if she was alright, she decided to take her time and go through all of her accounts. Eventually mike found some bedding for her. When everything was done, she found herself falling asleep.

When she woke up, it was 11 in the afternoon,"OH MY GOD I'M LATE FOR CLASS!" She yelled, she has never been late for class before, and she didn't want to start now. she tried to get out of bed but tripped on pillow she tossed off during the night.

"Relax, class has been canceled today because of he fire. The school is having an emergency staff meeting because of the fire. I got word the college is know letting girls from your dorm grab items from their rooms, clothing and stuff like that. You only have 4 hours before they close off the dorm for investigation." mike replied from his desktop computer. His computer had 2 monitors and a Gaming PC.

"OK... um, can I stay here for awhile until living arrangements are made with the school?" She didn't want to intrude on his personal space, she started to slightly sound like her younger sister max. Mike stopped what he was doing and started to think.

A knock was heard at the door, mike got up and opened the door and found his floors RA. "Hey mike, do you have anybody in here?"

"Yes, Miss Maxine caulfield actually."

"Okay I am here to tel you that a meeting is being held and did you Maxine Caulfield?" The RA was slightly stunned, he looked into the room to find her standing next mike's desk. "Uhh, mike can I talk to you in the hall?" mike shrugs and walks out of his dorm. "How did you hook up with the queen of the campus?"

"What?" mike ends up being confused.

"You do know that the caulfield sisters are very popular people. I am just saying be careful around them, alot of people's reputations have been ruined because they messed with the sisters." Mike didn't give a shit about reputations and stuff like that.

"look, If people treat me with respect I will treat them with respect, Reputations aren't everything, besides I just meet her." Mike's door suddenly opened and maxine peaked her ehad out. "You need somthing maxine?"

"Can I borrow some clothing, I only have my pj's and the jacket you let me borrow last night." she asked with a smile on her face. Mike knew she would look rediculous with her current outfit, although she did wear it to the diner last night.

"Go nuts" is all he said and went back to the RA as he heard the door closed, "Dont worry chuck, I can deal with any pressure headed my way." mike said confidently with a smile, mike turned his head slightly and started to get angry. Down the hall a bit, a large kid named bobby was almost harassing a girl who stayed in the dorms last night, a girl with blue hair and a tattoo sleeve. Mike walked away from the RA and up to bobby and the blue hair girl who looked a bit young yet. "BOBBY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!"

Maxine heard the yelling through the door, she peaked out and saw mike yelling at a large kid who looked pissed off. 'Mike is picking on a large kid, I was thinking he was a nice guy but... wait what's going on?'

"THE HELL DO YOU THINK" Bobby said with a lisp." I am trying to score a date with a hot punk chick now fuck off before I decide to put you down. Bobby then roughly grabbed for the clearly frightened girl's wrist. Mike snatched bobbys hand and shoved him against a wall, twisting the guys wrist in a direction that made all movement painful.

"You see bobby, Where I'm from, people who treat women like playthings usually dont live to see another sunrise. So I suggest you say sorry to this girl and go before my foot go's so far up your ass it will need a surgeon to get it out." Mike tossed Bobby onto the floor, bobby then got up and ran down the hall wheezing and panting down the stairs and out the building. The fire in mike's eyes went away when he saw the girl with a large smile on her face, "you alright miss?"

"Never better, my older sister is a marine, she taught me some self deffence moves to defend myself from freaks like him. I am looking for my girlfriend who is staying on this floor, Rachel Amber?"

"You might have to ask the RA, he is making a list of girls who stayed in the dorm's after the fire last night, The name is Mike by the way.

"Chloe price, and thanks for helping me." She walked off to talk to the RA about her friend. Mike sighed and decided to go to the meeting.

"Shit, when is the meeting?

"2 in the afternoon" Maxine replied with an smirk on her face. What was that out there?"

"Some guy who needs to show respect to woman, anyway nice out fit." She wore a pair of jeans with a belt that he had just bought, along with a grey t-shirt with his camo vest, wait, vest? "Did you cut up my camo jacket? mike asked. Maxine was about to speak before mike spoke up again. "I can see it suit's you well, I actually brings out your figure... Did I just say that out loud."

Maxine looked down and blushed with a wide smile on her face, "I guess I should go to my dorm and start bringing it in here right?" At that she left leaving an embarrassed Mike behind.


End file.
